Pointless Seduction
by Weissangel24
Summary: Side Fic to my No Point Series. Trowa tries to get out of his punishment. I suggest you read Pointless Irritability first


Pointless Seduction

By Weissangel24

09/28/05

Warnings: **R (M what ever the hell it is)** no point, sexual topics of the YAOI variety, One bad word

Disclaimers: No point, don't own them. You knew that.

I am the Queen of Sap

Comments and criticisms are welcomed, just please don't be nasty about them.

Enjoy.

-

This is dedicated to my friend/beta Kai-Li

who asked that I write something of this nature.

:huggles: thanks for all that you help me with!

I hope you like it!

:P

Weissangel24

XxX

Pointless Seduction

XxX

"Quatre, koi!" Trowa greeted from his place on the couch, when the other entered the library. Hope entered emerald eyes as he noticed the miserable demeanor in the smaller teen's body language.

It had been three days since his blonde lover had sentenced him to a week of abstinence and the banged boy didn't know if he could survive the last four days.

Hell, he didn't even know if he could last through tonight!

Especially with the outfit the Arabian was currently wearing… a white flowing shirt that had the top three buttons open, leaving the creamy plains of Quatre's chest peeking through, and the tightest low-riding white jeans you could possibly drool over. They looked like a second skin on the boy and clung in all of the right places…

The banged boy moaned quietly, licking his lips hungrily, as the image effected his nether region. He was doomed. There was no way he could possibly survive the next four torturous days.

"Trowa." The empath addressed, his tone cold and forced. He didn't like the way his lover was staring at him like he was a rich desert. "Get that look off your face. You're still in trouble, you know."

"Quat…" The taller teen purred, "Why are you punishing yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A mischievous glimmer flickered in the emerald orbs. Trowa knew he'd have to choose his words carefully otherwise things could end up in a heated fight and the punishment would last far longer. "Sure you do… You're not sleeping very well. I can see it."

"…"

"Wu Fei mentioned that he can hear you tossing and turning. You're having nightmares? That's unusual for you. You never have them when I'm there."

"Nice try." Quatre glared, selecting his book and turning to his lover. "Four more days, Trowa. I think you can survive that."

"And what if I can't?" the banged boy pouted.

Quatre raised an eyebrow at the look on the other teen's face. It wasn't an expression he had seen on Trowa before… It was quite… 'NO!' He silently chided, 'It's a trick! He's just trying to get me to cave in!'

Azure eyes swept over the lean form as it rose from the couch. The brunette was wearing his favorite turtleneck that accented the muscles that lay beneath, as well as his favorite jeans, a well worn blue pair that hugged his ass in a way that Quatre definitely appreciated. 'Damn, he looks fine!' He silently smirked.

The sudden feel of arms circling his waist from behind, startled him out of his silent review.

"Quatre, Please…" The banged boy placed a kiss to the long column of alabaster skin of the Arabian's neck.

A quiet moan…

"I've learned my lesson… I'll try my best not to upset you again…" a small lick against the back of the blonde's earlobe.

Tangible shivers crept down the reluctant boy's spine…

"This is just as much torture for you as it is me…" a gentle bite at the junction of

Quatre's neck and shoulders while a subtle hand caressed its way down the outside of those skin tight jeans.

"Trowa…" The blonde's hips pushing forward against that questing hand, seeking friction, as azure eyes slid closed. "D-Don't… tease…"

"Can't you just forgive me?" the banged boy's other hand slipped under the loose white shirt and caressed up the smooth abs till searching fingers found and pinched a hardening bud.

His lover whimpered, his head falling back against the taller teen's chest, "T-Trowa…"

"And deem this punishment over?"

The empath turned in his lover's arms and pressed himself fully against the taller boy's body. "I-If I do that…then how… can you take me seriously… the next time… I'm… upset?"

Trowa smiled as his hands slid down to squeeze the smaller boy's ass, "I always take you seriously, Quatre-koi…"

"J-Just make sure that you do!" Quatre gasped, throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck and pulling him down to ravish his mouth in a passionately, hungry kiss.

Trowa moaned as he ran his hands up the small body in his arms, "I'm forgiven?" He asked once the panting blonde released him.

"I don't know…" The blonde frowned slightly, pulling back, "It was a pretty despicable thing you did."

Trowa tightened his embrace, leaning in to nuzzle his love's golden locks, "Koi… please… I'll beg if I have too… Please, don't shut me out! I can't stand not being able to hold you!" He laid kisses from the nape of the pale neck to the shoulder where the loose shirt was beginning to slip off.

"... Oh, Alright! You're forgiven just this once!" Quatre smirked, licking his lips hungrily, as he wrapped his arms around his tall lover's neck once more. Enticingly, he rubbed himself against the other's thigh, causing a groan to escape Trowa's throat. "Are we going to make-up?"

"Make-up or Make-out?"

The blonde snorted as he pulled the banged boy into a searing kiss. "B-Both…" He panted, slender fingers already working on lifting the worn turtleneck away from tanned skin.

"Koi…" Trowa groaned, attacking the pale lips while his own hands deftly relieved his smaller partner of his shirt. "Breathless…" He gasped, eyes taking in the delicious sight before him. "Beautiful…"

"Flatterer." The empath chided, kissing one, than the other of his lover's nipples.

Quickly pants joined shirts on the floor and both stood before one another in all of their male glory, panting with desire. No further words were needed as they reached for each other, mindless of their surroundings, and began to reconnect. The grunts, groans, whimpers and moans of pleasure followed by shrill screams of ecstasy said it all.

From their fervent passion, a spectator would have believed they had been apart for years rather than just three measly days.

XxX

_CRASH_

"What the hell was that?" Wu Fei and Duo asked in unison, reflexes ready to draw weapons.

"_UUUUnh – TROWA!_"

Violet eyes grew wide as a red flush crept across Duo's cheeks. "Oh My Shinigami…" He shook his head, desperately turning his attention back to the movie he was watching and not letting his mind wonder to what his friends were occupied with. "All I can say is, they better not be in my room!"

"_QUATRE! QUATRE! QUATRE_!"

"_HARDER- FASTER! FUCK ME_!"

Wu Fei turned the page of his book, a smirk tugged at his lips, as he tried to control his own blush. "You owe me ten bucks, Maxwell."

"Yeah-yeah…" Duo glared at the other boy, before waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Just wait until Hiiro comes home from his mission! Then we'll have some real noise!"

"_TROWA!_ _I'm Gonna- AAAAAHH_!"

"_QUATRE! KOIIIII_!"

The braided menace laughed as the Chinese boy cursed and fled the room, blood gushing from his nose. "Ya gotta get laid, Fei!"

"Damn You, Maxwell!"

XxX

Owari

A/N: OMG!

:buries head in mound of pillows:

I can't believe I just wrote that!

Please be kind in your reviews.

Kai-Li, I hope you liked it.

-

Weissangel24


End file.
